


Attention : tirette d'arrêt d'urgence

by ikeracity, Nalou



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Grocery Store, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Charles Is a Big Dorkface, Charles You Will Be Drunk, Erik Lehnsherr is not a Happy Bunny, Français | French, Honestly Charles What Are You Thinking, M/M, Translation, en quelque sorte
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 11:44:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14789895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ikeracity/pseuds/ikeracity, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nalou/pseuds/Nalou
Summary: Renverser quelqu’un avec une piscine gonflable et éviter de peu le traumatisme crânien, ce n’est probablement pas la meilleure technique de drague. Mais s’il y a bien une personne qui peut s’en sortir avec ça, c’est bien Charles Xavier.





	Attention : tirette d'arrêt d'urgence

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Warning: Emergency Pull Tab](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1195794) by [ikeracity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ikeracity/pseuds/ikeracity). 



> Me voici pour une traduction, encore une fois ! J'en ai une seconde sous le coude, qui doit encore passer par la case bêta, et histoire de vous tenir au courant, j'ai aussi un texte en cours d'écriture en anglais. Il devrait voir le jour cet été, si tout va bien !  
> Je remercie encore mille fois [Ikeracity](http://archiveofourown.org/users/ikeracity) d'avoir accepté que je traduise ses formidables textes en français !  
> Ainsi que ma [NausS](http://archiveofourown.org/users/nauss) adorée pour sa bêta formidable, toujours au point.  
> Bonne lecture à tous :)

Erik hait son boulot d’été de tout son être. Il n’aurait jamais approché l’établissement dans lequel il travaille à moins de trois kilomètres s’il n’entretenait pas une amitié douteuse avec Angel. Cette monstruosité est un gigantesque supermarché, probablement plus grand que nombre d'universités, et pourrait servir d’abri en cas d’apocalypse zombie.

Erik hait chaque mètre carré de toute la force de chaque fibre de son corps. Pour commencer, il a une révulsion naturelle pour n’importe quel magasin plus grand qu’une épicerie de quartier fréquentée par un maximum de cinq personnes à la fois. Quand il daigne faire les courses, il vise le minimum de contacts humains pendant toute la durée de son trajet. Il est là pour acheter de quoi faire à manger ou du matériel, pas pour sociabiliser, et son habitude de foncer dans les magasins en refusant de s’arrêter plus de vingt secondes dans chaque rayon a tendance à rendre sa mère folle chaque fois qu’elle se joint à lui.

En sachant cela, être forcé d’interagir avec autant de personnes durant ses heures de travail est inacceptable. Ce n’est pas qu’il hait les gens. C’est qu’il hait les gens stupides. Or il semblerait que les supermarchés attirent les personnes ayant le moins de matière grise à disposition que l’humanité a à offrir.

D’autant plus que H.F.Emporium appartient et est géré par un homme qui sort directement des enfers et qui y a cramé un peu trop longtemps pour passer pour un véritable humain. Sebastian Shaw est un  _ connard _ impitoyable, antipathique, impénitent et rigide qui exige des niveaux de perfection inatteignables à ses employés, refuse les remboursements ou les échanges, et refourgue bien trop souvent Erik à la zone de jeu à l’entrée du magasin, même s’il sait  _ pertinemment _ qu’Erik ne supporte pas les gamins en pleurs. Erik se demande constamment pourquoi cet homme continue de gérer l’une des plus grandes entreprises mutantes de tout l’Etat au lieu de pourrir en prison rien que pour sa méchanceté mielleuse.

Cet après-midi, il est en train d’organiser les étalages d’outils de jardinage à l’arrière, de mauvaise humeur, en haïssant l’existence même d’Angel (« Erik, s’il te plait, j’ai besoin de quelqu’un pour me remplacer deux mois jusqu’à ce que je revienne, sinon Shaw donnera mon poste à quelqu’un d’autre,  _ je t’en prie _ ») et sa propre acceptation.

La journée a été relativement calme, mis à part le moment où, dans la matinée, un client est venu en hurlant parce qu’il voulait se faire rembourser un appareil photo qui ne fonctionnait pas, tout ça pour repartir aussi sec, humilié, quand Erik a vu qu’il n’y avait aucune pile. Il ne s’était même pas excusé de lui avoir hurlé dessus pendant dix minutes sans même prendre le temps de respirer. Il a eu une chance inouïe qu’Erik ait reçu sa dose de caféine matinale, ce qui lui a donné la force de ne pas étrangler l’homme avec sa cravate. Il n’en avait pas été loin.

Il est en train d’enlever une paire de cisailles de l’étagère des gants ( _ sérieusement _ , l’étagère des cisailles est littéralement à un mètre cinquante à gauche – la flemmardise chronique des humains le désespérera toujours) quand il remarque un mouvement du coin de l’œil.

« Oh mon  _ dieu  _ ! dit le mouvement. Regarde ça, Raven ! Tu savais qu’ils faisaient un shampoing comme ça ?  _ Fleurs de forêt tropicale _ . Je me demande ce que ça sent. Raven, regarde. 

Il y a un bruit d’ouverture de capuchon, puis une inspiration profonde et bruyante. Puis  :

\-  Oh,  _ Raven _ , viens sentir ça. C’est le  _ Paradis _ . Je dois le prendre.

\- C’est un shampoing pour filles, répond sèchement une voix féminine.

\- Oh, c’est n’importe quoi ! Je devrais pouvoir sentir les fleurs de forêt tropicale si je le veux. C’est moi qui paye, de toute façon.

\- Tu as intérêt, marmonne Raven, semblant hésiter entre l’amusement et l’exaspération. Je savais que c’était une mauvaise idée de t’emmener faire les courses. Tu es toujours bourré, n’est-ce pas ?

\- Absolument  _ pas _ .

Ses mots sont suivis par une collision sonore puis un distinct « Oh,  _ merde _ . »

Erik pose les cisailles à leur place, inspire calmement, et se rend dans la direction du bruit. Quand il contourne le présentoir de figurines Iron Man et que l’aile des shampoings apparaît, il entrevoit une blonde, puis des cheveux bruns qui disparaissent en criant

\- Les autorités ! Vite, Raven, cours !

Joignant le geste à la parole, il attrape la main de la fille et part en flèche à l’autre bout de l’allée. Erik se retrouve à le fixer, ressentant un mélange de surprise et de mécontentement. Des gens bourrés. Exactement ce dont le supermarché a besoin.

Il s’arrête uniquement pour redresser l’étagère de savons liquides que l’homme a très certainement renversée, avant de partir à leur suite. Les alcooliques sont déjà suffisamment énervants,mais l’expérience lui dit que ceux qui ont l’alcool  _ heureux _ ne sont rien d’autre qu’une menace pour la société. Erik évite de justesse un homme costaud qui manque de l’aplatir avec son chariot, contourne une caisse de films en promotion, puis s’arrête au niveau des livres pour regarder autour de lui.

Rien. Erik fronce les sourcils.

\- Raven ! Regarde, c’est moi ! Regarde, c’est ma photo !

L’accent britannique prononcé est facilement reconnaissable au milieu de la foule. Relevant la tête rapidement, Erik se dirige dans l’allée à sa gauche, où les livres de non-fiction sont rangés derrière les posters de Justin Bieber, qui renvoie un sourire malicieux à Erik par derrière sa vitre de protection à son passage. Cette fois-ci, il s’arrête au bout de l’allée, d’où il observe discrètement le mec bourré en train de caresser la couverture d’un livre bleu qu’Erik reconnait, même de loin. C’est le dernier livre du Dr Xavier,  _ Mémoire de Mutant : Coexistence Mutants-Humains de 1960 à nos jours _ . Erik en a un exemplaire sur sa table de nuit, son marque-page fermement planté au milieu. Une lecture un peu sèche, c’est vrai, mais suffisamment intéressante et soulevant des points importants.

\- Regarde, répète-t-il, la voix plaintive, quand la fille ne détourne pas son attention des magazines.

\- Bien sûr que ta photo est sur le livre, Charles,  dit Raven avec un long soupir. C’est toi qui l’as  _ écrit. _

\- C’est une jolie photo,  chantonne-t-il en caressant le quatrième de couverture avant de froncer les sourcils.  Mon nez a l’air un peu gros. 

Quand l’homme lève la tête, Erik voit enfin correctement son visage et se fige de surprise. Il connaît ces traits. Il a lu plus de descriptions à son sujet que ce qui est probablement raisonnable, l’a regardé plus de fois que nécessaire sur chaque quatrième de couverture de chaque livre qu’il possède du Dr Charles Xavier.

Leurs yeux se croisent et s’accrochent pour une courte seconde, le bleu brillant de l’homme ancré dans sa direction.

Puis Charles cale le livre sous son bras, saisit à nouveau le poignet de Raven et la traîne brusquement hors de vue. Choqué, Erik reste immobile au milieu de l’allée pendant quelques secondes de plus, les yeux écarquillés. Dr Charles Xavier, ici. Dans ce magasin paumé.

_ Bourré _ .

Erik se jette à sa suite, soudainement à la fois rempli d’un mélange étrange de son agacement habituel et d’une anticipation qui fait grimper son pouls. Ce n’est pas tous les jours que l’on croise une célébrité, et c’est encore plus rare qu’une célébrité qu’Erik  _ apprécie _ se retrouve dans les cent kilomètres à la ronde de là où il habite. Décidé à ne pas le perdre maintenant, Erik fait demi-tour et rebrousse chemin en espérant arriver avant les deux autres en tête de gondole. Mais ils ont dû se dépêcher parce qu’il ne les voit plus, disparus dans la foule d’acheteurs amassés dans l’allée principale.

Merde. Erik s’arrête derrière un présentoir pour éviter de se faire renverser par un chariot et étend son pouvoir, espérant vaguement qu’une perturbation attire son attention. Et il n’est pas déçu : une étagère dans l’allée 13 oscille dangereusement, accompagnée d’un «  _ Shite _ » paniqué.

À l’aveugle, Erik se saisit de l’étagère à l’aide de ses pouvoirs et la stabilise avant de la remettre sur ses quatre pieds.

Raven, est-ce que tu as vu ça ? » vient la réponse ravie. Raven, regarde, une  _ piscine gonflable _ !

Se précipitant dans l’allée 13, Erik arrive juste à temps pour voir Charles atteindre avec curiosité une tirette rouge attachée à une piscine gonflable aplatie et fourrée tout en bas de l’étagère, la tirette rouge, Erik le sait, où il est indiqué ATTENTION : TIRETTE D’ARRÊT D’URGENCE. Avant même qu’Erik puisse tenter de l’arrêter avec sa main en criant, Charles la tire de toutes ses forces et le monde explose.

Erik est vaguement conscient de présentoirs qui se renversent l’un sur l’autre, d’un chariot rempli de ballons de foot et de seaux de plage qui expulse tout son contenu en l’air, puis il n’est plus conscient de grand-chose mis à part un carton entier de frites de piscine qui le frappe si fort au visage qu’il en tombe à la renverse, avant d’être rapidement noyé sous les longues tiges de mousse, leur poids renforcé par un troupeau d’orcs gonflables et un cheptel de hula-hoops lumineux. Un ballon de plage rebondit sur sa main ouverte et heurte le rayon juste au-dessus de lui, envoyant une cascade de figurines Transformers au sol dans une avalanche fracassante. Erik protège sa tête du mieux qu’il peut, se tordant pour éviter une destruction imminente de son visage. Quelque chose s’enfonce douloureusement dans sa hanche, et quelque part au-dessus de tout ce chaos, il entend Raven crier, 

\-  _ Charles  _ ! 

Le silence les enveloppe. Il n’entend rien d’autre que sa propre respiration, le volume sonore trop élevé pour être confortable parce qu’il a le visage pressé contre le flanc d’une baleine en plastique et que ses expirations lui reviennent directement dessus. Essayant d’alléger le poids de ce qui lui broie la hanche, il extrait prudemment un bras de sous une pile de masques Batman et repousse les baleines gonflables et les peluches de licorne les plus proches avec irritation. Avec un effort, il parvient à s’asseoir et à dégager suffisamment d’espace pour voir ce qui le bloque. C’est une étagère métallique, et ses étiquettes de prix jaune fluo attachées à l’avant lui crient SOLDES ! SOLDES ! SOLDES ! Grimaçant, il la soulève d’un claquement de doigts et se remet doucement sur pieds.

Il prend un moment pour vérifier qu’il ne s’est rien cassé. Il aura probablement le flanc couvert de bleus, et il a une écorchure sur la main juste assez profonde pour commencer à saigner.

Putain, fantastique.

Il repère Raven de l’autre côté du chaos, creusant à travers le tas en grognant :

\- Je   _ savais _ que je n’aurais pas dû te laisser sortir de la maison – tu es tellement  _ stupide _ quand tu es bourré – est-ce que ça va ? Parle-moi –

\- Excuse-moi,  vient la réponse outrée.

Une main surgit de sous une pile de balles géantes, à la recherche d’une prise. 

\- Je ne suis pas  _ stupide _ . Et oui, je vais parfaitement bien, merci. Que s’est-il passé, au juste ?

La main bouge futilement pendant un moment, puis s’arrête.

\- Raven ? Je crois que je suis coincé.

\- Attends.  

Raven disparaît sous la piscine gonflable. Elle annonce un instant plus tard, la voix étouffée :

\- Félicitations, tu t’es emmêlé dans un tas de cordes à sauter.

À ce moment-là, Erik décide de se diriger précautionneusement jusqu’à eux. S’il se retient d’enclencher la marche guerrière, ce n’est que  pour s’éviter que Shaw ne le pourisse d’avoir endommagé de la marchandise. En grimpant par-dessus une étagère renversée qui contenait à l’origine des pistolets en plastique à présent en pleine fusillade à grand renforts de bruitages et d’effets spéciaux, il trouve Raven en train de jeter des figurines de Captain America par-dessus son épaule afin d’excaver Charles.

\- Attention,  dit-il, cette phrase sortant instinctivement après des semaines sous la doctrine de Shaw. Vous cassez, vous payez.

Raven jette un œil derrière elle et rougit dès qu’elle le voit. 

\- Oh mon dieu, dit-elle rapidement en secouant la tête. Je suis désolée pour le grabuge – on rangera tout, vraiment –

\- Qui est-ce ?  demande Charles, la voix étouffée par les obstacles.

\-  C’est quelqu’un du magasin,  siffle-t-elle, et il dit qu’on devra payer pour tout, espèce d’idiot !

Erik ouvre la bouche pour protester,  puisqu’il n’a rien dit de la sorte, mais un regard dans l’allée la lui fait refermer. Il ne peut pas estimer tout ce qui est cassé sans faire un inventaire complet. De ce qu’il voit, la totalité.

\- Oh ?  dit Charles alors que Raven met des poings de Hulk de côté. Est-ce qu’il est canon ?

Erik cligne des yeux. Raven lève les siens au ciel.

\- Il peut t’ _ entendre _ , tu sais.

\- C’est vrai ? 

Erik s’éclaircit la gorge et répond : 

\- Oui. 

\- Oh. Est-ce que tu es canon ? 

\- Ignorez-le, maugrée Raven. Il est une menace pour la société en étant sobre. L’alcool le rend juste cinq fois pire.

Erik dégage quelques ballons du chemin en tapant dedans, les écoutant rebondir contre les autres rayons alors qu’ils roulent le long du corridor. Quand il lève les yeux, une foule s’est formée à la limite du naufrage, composée de clients bouche-bée et de quelques autres employés qui restent juste debout à ne rien faire pour se rendre utiles. Deux d’entre eux ont sorti leur téléphone pour filmer la scène, et Erik les éteint d’un mouvement sec de la main. Bande de branleurs.

\- Je crois que je vois de la lumière ! s’exclame Charles un instant plus tard.

Quand il recommence à secouer la main, Erik enjambe un camion de pompier et l’attrape. Puis, comme Raven semble avoir écarté la plupart des jouets, il tire, et Charles Xavier émerge de la pile de chaos, des Légos tombant de ses cheveux et de ses épaules en une cascade glorieuse.

\- Oh,  dit Charles, une fois sur ses pieds et les yeux posés sur le visage d’Erik. Il est canon.

Puis il titube et bascule à cause des cordes à sauter enroulées jusqu’à ses genoux. Erik l’attrape pour le redresser, chancelle contre un présentoir renversé et évite de justesse de trébucher sur une flotte de bateaux en plastique. Il se débrouille pour garder l’équilibre, et c’est une fois droit qu’il réalise que Charles est maintenant pressé contre son torse et le regarde d’un air rêveur, un sourire vague collé au visage.

\- Tu as de très beaux yeux,  dit-il joyeusement. Savais-tu que les variations de HERC2 affectent l’expression du gêne OCA2 ? Pratiquement toujours trouvé sur des personnes aux yeux bleus. Bien sûr, les tiens sont plutôt… gris-bleu, n’est-ce pas ? Non, pas exactement –

Il met les mains en coupe de chaque côté du visage d’Erik, l’attirant à lui jusqu’à ce que leurs lèvres se touchent presque. Surpris par la soudaine proximité, Erik se fige, ce qui laisse à Charles l’opportunité de fixer ses yeux avec attention, une ride de concentration apparaissant entre ses sourcils.

\- Définitivement pas bleu pur, songe Charles. Mais tout aussi fabuleux, vraiment –

\- Charles, interrompt Raven. ais-toi.

Erik se retient de demander à Charles de continuer. À peine la pensée l’a-t-il traversé que Charles sourit diaboliquement et sa voix se fait assourdissante à l’intérieur du crâne d’Erik :  _ Je peux continuer encore et encore autour d’un verre si tu veux _ .

Surpris, Erik le relâche, et si Raven n’avait pas été là pour le rattraper, Charles se serait perdu la tête la première dans les ballons.

\- Pardon ! dit Charles à voix haute, tellement désolé qu’Erik peut le  _ sentir _ . Les voix à l’ _ intérieur _ , souffle-t-il ensuite.

\- Combien de litres  _ a _ -t-il bu ? demande Erik.

\- Beaucoup trop, se lamente Raven. Vraiment. Charles, viens là. Assieds-toi et laisse-moi démêler tout ça.

Avec quelques efforts, ils manœuvrent Charles jusqu’au sol, où il reste suffisamment immobile pendant que Raven défait les cordes à sauter autour de ses jambes. Apparemment, il s’est vraiment bien débrouillé, parce que Raven a besoin de plus de cinq minutes pour en venir à bout, et c’est le temps qu’il faut à Shaw pour se pointer sur place. Le visage d’Erik se renfrogne immédiatement, et il s’éloigne de Charles pour limiter l’explosion qu’il sait proche d’advenir, d’après le regard meurtrier de Shaw.

\- Que s’est-il passé ici ? demande Shaw froidement lorsqu’Erik l’atteint.

\- Il y a eu un accident,  explique Erik. Un client a enclenché la tirette d’une piscine gonflable par erreur et ça a renversé le présentoir.

\- Lequel ?

\- Pardon ?

\- C’était lui ?

Shaw pointe Charles du doigt, son mécontentement presque palpable. Il bouscule Erik pour se rapprocher et, dans la précipitation, marche sur un jouet enseveli qui couine bruyamment. Shaw regarde furieusement son pied pendant un instant avant de reprendre sa marche vindicative en direction de Raven et Charles, qui a été remis sur ses pieds et qui tente de défroisser son tee-shirt quand Shaw lui attrape le bras.

\- Avez-vous la moindre idée de ce que peut coûter cette marchandise ? siffle Shaw, ses yeux réduits à l’état de fentes. Vous comprenez que vous aurez à payer pour tous les dommages ?

\- Ow, s’exclame Charles en faisant la grimace.

Erik se précipite entre eux et fait lâcher prise à Shaw.

\- Lâchez-le.

Le regard noir, Shaw empoigne son tee-shirt et le secoue. 

\- Et toi. Qu’est-ce que tu as branlé, à laisser un – un – 

Quand il se tourne et qu’il sent l’haleine de Charles, son nez se plisse de dégoût. 

\- Laisser un  _ alcoolique _ rentrer dans le magasin pour qu’il puisse foutre en l’air nos présentoirs –

\- Excusez-moi, interrompt Charles, ce n’est pas de sa faute, mais de la mienne. Pourriez-vous le lâcher, s’il vous plaît ?

\- Attends ton tour, ok ? gronde Shaw.

\- Lâchez- _ le _ , répète Charles, et cette fois-ci, les mots se répercutent dans leurs esprits, comme s’il avait crié dans une cave.

Shaw repousse Erik, les yeux écarquillés. Quand ce dernier tourne la tête vers Charles, celui-ci est plié en deux et grimace, les deux mains couvrant ses oreilles.

\- Charles ? dit Raven en lui tenant le coude.

\- Désolé, dit-il en direction de ses genoux. C’est bruyant dans le coin.

\- Qu’est-ce qui lui arrive à lui ? exige Shaw.

\- Sûrement quelque chose à voir avec vos mugissements, répond sèchement Raven. Son cerveau devient sensible quand il ne peut pas le contrôler. Ecoutez, on va vous rembourser le tout. Voilà – Charles, donne-moi ton porte-monnaie –

Après un échange maladroit dans lequel les doigts de Charles ne fonctionnent pas correctement, Raven arrive à en extirper une carte de visite et la tend à Shaw.

Erik ne voit pas ce qui est marqué sur la carte, mais ça a le pouvoir de faire taire Shaw immédiatement. Ce n’est pas vraiment une surprise – Charles Xavier  _ est _ une sorte de célébrité, après tout, avec ses bouquins et ses interviews et ses tournées de promotion de la cause mutante. Il se balade également dans les cercles sociaux les plus haut placés, courtoisie de son héritage de taille, et au vu de l’éclat retord que prend le regard de Shaw, il est déjà en train de calculer comment en profiter au maximum.

\- Non, non, objecte-t-il, en changeant totalement de direction. C’est un honneur d’avoir un homme comme vous dans mon magasin, Docteur Xavier, je ne vous ferai pas payer un seul centime –

\- Je rembourserai chaque dollar, lui dit solennellement Charles, comme s’il ne l’avait pas entendu. Je le promet. Et ne retirez rien du salaire de – euh, hésite-t-il en jetant un coup d’œil à la broche qui porte le nom d’Erik, accrochée sur son tee-shirt. Erik. Ce serait totalement injuste.

Shaw sursaute. 

\- Que – 

\- Vous le traitez de tous les noms assez fortement, remarque Charles. Ce n’est pas le genre de paroles qu’un enfant devrait entendre, vous savez. À moins que… dit-il avant de se taire un instant. Oh, vous ne le dites pas à voix haute. Je suis  _ navré _ . Je pense – Raven ? Je pense que je devrais partir.

\- C’est la meilleure idée que tu as eue depuis que tu es réveillé, grommelle Raven en attrapant son bras. Appelez le numéro sur la carte avec le montant, dit-elle à Shaw en passant. Ça sera payé. »

Après ça, elle emmène Charles à travers la destruction et la foule, puis la porte d’entrée au bout du hall.

Et c’est comme ça que Charles Xavier sort de la vie d’Erik aussi abruptement qu’il y est entré.

*

Mais ce n’est en fait pas la dernière fois qu’il voit Charles.

Il est en train de refaire les stocks de Pop-tarts dans les rayons du haut de l’aile 8 deux jours plus tard lorsque quelqu’un se racle la gorge au niveau de son épaule et dit :

« Hm… Bonjour.

Il baisse les yeux pour trouver Charles debout à ses côtés, légèrement gêné et visiblement moins bourré que la dernière fois.

\- Bonjour, répète-t-il lorsque leurs yeux se rencontrent. Je ne voudrais pas te déranger, mais je voulais m’excuser pour ce qui s’est passé mardi. J’ai cherché ton responsable, également, mais il n’a pas l’air d’être là.

\- Shaw ne commence pas avant quatorze heures le jeudi, explique Erik, sa bouche bougeant automatiquement parce que  _ Charles Xavier, de nouveau ici et sobre, cette fois. _

\- Oh. Eh bien, je suis sûr qu’il sera ravi d’apprendre que la note a été payée. J’espère, hm… J’espère que je n’ai pas posé trop de problèmes avec les présentoirs.

\- Pas du tout, répond rapidement Erik, même si c’est lui qui s’est tapé presque quatre heures à redresser les rayons et à trier les produits tombés. Ça allait. Ça arrive tout le temps. Face au regard sceptique de Charles, il rectifie :

\- Bon ok, pas  _ tout _ le temps, mais ça arrive.

\- Je suis quand même désolé, dit Charles. J’espère que tu n’as pas eu trop de problèmes avec ton patron.

Erik hausse les épaules. 

\- Shaw est un connard, de toute façon. J’y suis habitué.

Charles fronce les sourcils.

\- Alors tu as vraiment  _ eu _ des problèmes.

\- Pas grand-chose.

Presque. Shaw s’était défoulé sur lui pendant quelques minutes dans son bureau avant de le renvoyer nettoyer le bordel, et ça s’était arrêté là. Comme à chaque fois qu’il est à proximité de Shaw, Erik avait été tenté de démissionner immédiatement, mais le poste d’Angel était en jeu, et non pas le sien, alors il avait gardé la bouche fermée. Quand elle reviendra, elle lui devra  _ tellement _ .

Charles grimace.

\- Écoute, ce n’était pas de ta faute, et si tu veux, je peux lui parler pour toi.

\- Tu ne peux pas débattre avec Shaw, répond Erik en secouant la tête. Comme je l’ai dit, c’est un connard.

\- Quand même, je me sens très coupable.

Charles hésite un moment avant de tendre la main :

\- Qu’est-ce que tu penses d’une vraie présentation, cette fois ? Je suis Charles Xavier.Erik lui serre la main. 

\- Je sais. J’ai lu tes livres.

\- Oh, vraiment ? demande Charles, l’air étrangement flatté, et ses joues se colorent. Je suis toujours surpris que les gens les lisent. 

\- Pourquoi ? Ils sont bons.

Il en gagne un sourire brillant qui lui fait perdre son souffle. 

\- Merci, dit Charles, visiblement heureux. Erik, n’est-ce pas ?

\- Oh, oui. C’est ça. Erik Lehnsherr.

\- Ravi de te rencontrer, dit Charles, l’émotion réelle.

Il est encore plus attirant quand il n’est pas en train de marmonner et de rentrer dans des trucs. Du coin de l’œil, Erik admire les courbes de cette bouche rouge.

\- Pour la seconde fois, lui rappelle-t-il.

Charles grimace. 

\- Oublions notre première entrevue, veux-tu ?

Après un instant de réflexion, Erik sourit presque sadiquement. Plaçant une boîte de Pop-tarts saveur cupcake saupoudrés de confettis, il demande, l’air innocent :

\- Pourquoi ? J’ai quelques bons souvenirs de notre première rencontre. Tu as dit que j’étais canon.

\- Je – Je n’ai pas fait ça, hoquète Charles.

\- Si, tu l’as fait. Tu as aussi fait un compliment sur mes yeux. Quelque chose à propos d’OCA2 ?...

Charles se frotte le visage d’une main en grognant. Ses joues sont vraiment roses, maintenant, proches du rouge, et sa façon de rougir est totalement, irrévocablement charmeuse.

\- Je suis tellement désolé. Je ne sais pas draguer quand je suis bourré.

\- Et quand tu es sobre ?

\- Bien mieux. Enfin, c’est ce que j’aime à penser.

Il fait une pause, pendant laquelle Erik peut presque l’entendre réaliser le sens de sa question :

\- Attends…

\- Il y a un café à l’angle, commente Erik aussi nonchalamment qu’il le peut.

Il est en partie choqué par sa propre audace ; ce n’est généralement pas lui qui fait le premier pas. Mais c’est Charles  _ Xavier _ . Erik l’apprécie déjà beaucoup rien qu’en suivant son travail, et les histoires de l’avant-veille n’ont – par surprise – eu aucun effet négatif sur l’attirance d’Erik pour lui. Il ne peut pas laisser Charles s’échapper maintenant sans même un café.

\- Un café… répète doucement Charles, avant que ses yeux ne s’éclairent. Bien sûr ! Café ! Je te dois bien au moins ça pour ce qu’il s’est passé. Je serais heureux de t’inviter. Aujourd’hui, peut-être ? À quelle heure termines-tu ?

\- À quatre heures trente.

Charles regarde sa montre.

\- Ça me semble parfait. Je te donne mon numéro, et je prends le tien !

Ils échangent leurs portables. Erik entre son numéro puis fait défiler la liste de contacts de Charles pour vérifier qu’il a bien enregistré ses informations correctement.

Charles a des dizaines de numéros enregistrés, et ça gêne soudainement Erik parce qu’il a à peine six contacts au total, et que le dernier qu’il a appelé est  _ Maman _ .

Mais quand Charles lui rend son téléphone, il a un sourire si large qu’Erik ne peut pas s’empêcher de le lui rendre.

\- Je te retrouve à quatre heures trente alors, dit-il. Je t’envoie l’adresse par message.

Charles sourit malicieusement.

\- C’est un rendez-vous. »

*

_ Six ans plus tard. _

 

« On va être en retard, appelle Charles du pied de l’escalier.

\- Laisse-moi une minute, Erik lui crie en retour. Je ne retrouve pas le nœud. Il a dû tomber à un moment.

\- Allez, c’est une fête d’anniversaire. Il y aura bien quelqu’un là-bas qui pourra nous prêter un nœud.

\- Je suis certain que les cadeaux sont censés être empaquetés  _ avant _ d’arriver à la fête.  

Mais c’est apparemment une cause perdue ; le nœud bleu roi que Charles et lui avaient choisi la semaine dernière semble tout simplement avoir disparu.

Erik soupire, attrape la boîte et descend les marches trois par trois pour retrouver Charles au rez-de-chaussée.

Ils finissent par arriver avec vingt minutes de retard, mais Raven ne semble même pas le remarquer en leur ouvrant la porte. Son attention est portée sur Angel, qui essaye de lui dire quelque chose à propos du dernier livre qu’elle a lu, alors Erik et Charles parviennent à se glisser dans le salon et à poser leur cadeau vers la table parmi tous les autres.

Tous leurs amis sont déjà regroupés dans la cuisine quand ils arrivent. Le garçon dont c’est l’anniversaire est assis impérieusement dans sa chaise haute, une couronne en papier posée de façon précaire sur la tête.

\- Salut Kurt, dit Erik en lui tapotant affectueusement la tête.

\- Bonjour Kurt, imite Charles avec un sourire lumineux, en se penchant pour lui chatouiller le nez et le faire rire. Tu as grandi.

\- Il grandit à la vitesse de la lumière, grogne Raven en passant. 

Alors qu’Angel et elle prennent place sur les deux chaises vides autour de la table, Azazel apparaît avec le gâteau, une pièce montée gigantesque au chocolat et à la crème fouettée surmontée de trois bougies allumées. Les yeux de Kurt s’illuminent en le voyant, et il essaye de souffler les flammes avant même que les présents se mette à chanter. Mais Raven insiste et il retient son souffle pendant qu’ils chantent Joyeux Anniversaire au plus vite avant qu’il ne s’asphyxie.

À la fin de la chanson, il souffle furieusement sur les trois bougies d’un coup et ils l’applaudissent tous alors qu’il leur offre son plus beau sourire encore légèrement édenté, satisfait.

L’ouverture des cadeaux suit le gâteau. Ils se déplacent donc tous jusqu’au salon une fois qu’ils ont fait le plein de sucre. Kurt et Scott commencent à se battre pour savoir qui ouvrira les paquets, et il faut un peu de temps à Alex pour expliquer à son frère que l’ouverture des cadeaux d’anniversaire ne se fait que par le garçon ou la fille dont c’est l’anniversaire. Scott se vexe et va bouder dans un coin.

\- Nous avions un nœud géant, dit Charles à sa sœur pendant que Kurt défait les emballages avec allégresse. Erik l’a perdu.

\- Ce n’est pas vrai, proteste Erik. Il s’est perdu quelque part dans la maison. Ce n’est pas de ma faute.

\- C’est totalement de sa faute et il devrait avoir honte, renifle Charles, ses lèvres frémissant.

Quand Erik lui met un coup de coude dans le flanc, le frémissement se transforme en sourire gigantesque. Erik lève les yeux au ciel et encercle les épaules de Charles de son bras, le rapprochant pour déposer un rapide baiser sur son front.

\- Un camion ! s’exclame Kurt, ravi. Il commente chaque cadeau qu’il déballe. 

\- Des bulles ! Chaussettes. Beurk. Il fronce le nez et les lance par-dessus son épaule.

\- Quoi ? dit Sean, sur la défensive, quand la pièce éclate de rire. Les chaussettes c’est un classique, mec. C’est ce que je reçois tout le temps !

\- Peut-être parce que tu étais assez con pour penser que c’était un super cadeau d’anniversaire, lâche Alex.

\- Calmez-vous, les gars, dit sèchement Raven. Peut-on partager l’anniversaire de mon fils sans en venir aux mains ?

\- Je ne peux pas te le promettre, dit Alex, mais son sourire est amiable.

\- Chien !

Kurt crie au sol, s’agitant autour de l’animal en peluche jusqu’à ce que tout le monde le complimente.

Enfin, il attrape la boîte qu’ont amenée Charles et Erik et met peu de temps à en arracher l’emballage, morceau par morceau, qui s’envole autour de lui comme une tempête de papier. Quand il l’a ouvert, il tourne la boîte pour en inspecter la face et fronce les sourcils. - Quoi ?

\- C’est une piscine gonflable, explique Charles. Erik et moi avons pensé que ça lui plairait, au vu des températures estivales.

\- Elle a une valeur sentimentale, si je ne me trompe pas, n’est-ce pas, Charles ? demande Raven avec ironie, secouant ses sourcils de manière appuyée jusqu’à ce que Charles rosisse et murmure :

\- J’étais  _ bourré _ .

\- Tu l’étais, se moque-t-elle. Ah ça,  _ tellement _ .

Rapidement, tous les cadeaux sont ouverts et alors que Kurt et les autres enfants les explorent, les adultes migrent à l’autre bout de la pièce pour discuter.

Comme Charles et Erik n’ont pas eu de temps pour se socialiser ces derniers temps, entre la tournée suite à la sortie du nouveau livre de Charles et la fin des études de droit d’Erik, ils profitent du rassemblement pour rattraper leur retard sur la vie de leurs amis. Bien sûr, Angel a obtenu un poste d’enseignante au lycée local et lutte chaque jour pour ne pas étrangler ses élèves, Hank a obtenu une nouvelle subvention de recherche, ce qui l’isole très rapidement dans un coin avec Charles puisqu’ils sont pris par une discussion à propos des derniers développements dans l’étude du génome mutant. Erik discute de tout et de rien avec Raven et Azazel pendant un temps avant de retourner à la cuisine chercher de nouveaux verres de punch pour Charles et lui.

Puisqu’il est le seul à ne pas être en grande discussion quand il revient, il est le seul à remarquer que Kurt et Scott ont sorti la piscine gonflable de sa boîte et la regardent avec attention.

Non loin de là, Kitty joue avec les bords, laissant ses mains courir sur le plastique.

Puis Kurt tend la main sous l’un des plis de la piscine et Erik réalise avec horreur ce qui a attiré son regard.

La petite main de Kurt se referme sur la tirette rouge au moment où Erik crie, « Kurt !  _ Non _ ! »

Le monde explose.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Ouais, on se demande tous pourquoi une putain de piscine gonflable se _gonflerait_ en cas d'urgence, hein, mais c'est tellement drôle !  
>  J'espère que ça vous a plu !


End file.
